


A Quinceañera Story

by ExistentialMalaises



Series: Prompts and Themes [4]
Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence - Season 3, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friends to Lovers, quinceañera
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 19:33:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16047107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExistentialMalaises/pseuds/ExistentialMalaises
Summary: After graduation, Veronica and Weevil run into each other, and he invites her to his sister’s Quince.





	A Quinceañera Story

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there. I didn't think I'd ever write a fic for _Veronica Mars_ but I'm glad to put my own spin on WeeVer. 
> 
> A drabble turned into a one-shot, written as part of a series of prompts that focus on literary genres and (fanfiction) tropes. This story includes the following themes: "interracial relationship" and "bad sex" (I promise you the sex isn't that bad, lol).
> 
> Playlist [here](https://open.spotify.com/user/k3i07g54x8x54jcl6othtp1wp/playlist/54h1Vomjq6n6iRWZHKKa5B?si=YxSPjxaUTMqBl5lbTHWcUQ/) if you're interested.

There was no escaping the crowd. On Saturdays enormous cars with tinted windows overfilled any public parking lot in Neptune. If the spawns of 09-ers weren’t at the beach, they’d be thronging the shopping complexes, always finding a way to throw more money around. No matter how crowded it got though, Weevil was always able to find a spot on his motorbike. As he locked the vehicle, loud muttering came from behind him. His favorite PI pointed towards a big silver car with the keys in her hand, pressing on them until the car lights went off. 

Stepping closer towards her and the entrance to the mall, he glanced from her to… what looked like a Saturn VUE Green Line. Affordable. Big, but not exactly like the 09-ers. “New wheels?” Weevil asked, announcing himself to Veronica.

She spun around towards him, her blonde locks sweeping along with her and her fingers tightening around the car keys. For a second fear was apparent on her face before it passed from sight, and a smile replaced it. “Give a girl a warning next time.” She put her keys away in her bag, and leaned against the car. “Le Baron died on me. I’m still getting used to this one.”

“Somehow… it’s not quite you.”

“I know. I can’t connect with it.” Veronica pushed herself off the car, and pointed towards the mall. Instinctively, they fell into a slow and silent tread. “How are you, Weevil? Haven’t seen you since, uhh…”

“Since that awkward arrested-for-murder incident? Yeah, I remember.”

“You plea-bargained down for assault?”

“And now I’m working at the car wash which, as it turns out, is not as fun as the song might sound.” Weevil said, not blanketing the sarcasm, then glimpsed her way for her reaction, but her expression had remained the same. “But it beats getting papers.”

“Papers?” Veronica stopped walking when they reached the paved staircase in front of the double doors of the shopping center. Her hand rested on a steel banister between them, and she turned her figure towards him, now giving Weevil her full attention.

The sun beamed brightly into his face when he turned towards her too. Unfamiliar faces were walking in and out of the mall, the double doors hardly ever coming to a close. He hated this place, but it’s where he had to be. “It’s my sister’s Quince and she—”

“Quince?”

“Quinceañera.”

Veronica perked up at the word, something resembling a mixture of awareness and judgement growing very apparent on her face. A characteristic of hers that he was very used to by now. “Oh, _my_ , such an _exciting_ transition into womanhood.”

“Yeah… _that_.”

“You don’t look excited?”

Weevil shrugged, and grabbed the banister too, stepping closer towards Veronica. “That’s because I get to be the pack mule. So, here I am, searching for papers. They _have_ to be rose gold. And only one shop in all of Neptune sells rose gold sheets of papers.” He was venting. At this point he was venting to Veronica, whom he hadn’t seen in weeks. He didn’t mean to, but it was good to talk to her again. Especially with how abruptly he got pulled out of his high school life. Maybe he wouldn’t run into her at all, once she’d be off to college.

“What’re they for?”

“Origami.”

“Yeah, that doesn’t tell me anything,” Veronica said, and raised her eyebrow. 

“Ana wants to do this origami crane decorations-thing. You know, you hang these folded papers on a string, or something. We’ve gotta fold hundreds of them. I miss jail.”

Veronica smiled widely, and he didn’t mind it. “Rose gold, huh?”

“She’s very persistent.”

“I wonder where Ana gets it from…”

Weevil suppressed a smile and lifted his eyebrows slightly, amused by her suggestion, then another thought sprung to mind. “So, uhh, now that we’re talking. You should come. To the Quince.”

“What?” She tilted her head as her face went blank, and that got his blood pumping. The wrong way. He wasn’t expecting her to think too much of it. Not if she wasn’t enthusiastic about it. 

“It’s my grandmother, really,” Weevil said quickly, raising his hand to his face to obstruct the sun from shining into his eyes. “She wants to properly know the girl who keeps saving my ass.”

Veronica nodded in understanding, and Weevil loosened his fingers around the steel banister. “Isn’t it a… family gathering?”

“It is. Plus, the whole neighborhood will be there. We’re a close community.”

“I’d probably stand out…”

“Well, I’ll be there to keep you company.” Weevil eyed her from underneath his lashes, hoping for a yes. It would be good to see her again before they’d probably part ways. They’d been friends, loyal to each other through some weird and hard times, but life after high school was different. And without it, with him not going off to college, there wasn’t a setting or scene connecting them anymore. Not in the way he wanted to. 

“I’ll think about it…” Veronica said, their eyes meeting in silence for a second.

“Yeah, whatever. Had to ask for my grandmother’s sake.” Weevil shrugged again, and let go of the banister, taking a step up the stairs and towards the double doors. “I’ll send you a proper invite in the mail, so she doesn’t backhand me in the head.”

Veronica remained in her spot, and smiled widely. “Wouldn’t want that.”

 

***

 

“You did a good thing today, Eli. For Ana. For your abuela.” Weevil’s aunt pulled him into another hug. One of many today. From many people today. “Set a good example for your little brothers. Always helping your family. Your mother and father would be tan orgullosos. So proud.”

“Thank you, tía.” Weevil smiled and rubbed the side of her arm when she wiped away another tear. “I just hope Ana enjoyed it.”

“Oh, she did. We all are overjoyed. And crying messes. Llorando, Dios mío. Each one of us. You should’ve seen—”

“Eli! It’s for you!” His other aunt shouted towards him from the back door, then signaled for him to come inside.

Weevil watched his aunt in front of him, and hesitated. “What’s for me?” He asked his other aunt, who was now walking up to him.

“Someone at the door. ¡Apúrate!”

“Go, go, cariño, I’m fine.” With a soft nudge, both his aunts moved him towards the backdoor.

He entered his home, the living room currently underlit and silent—a rare occurrence—until he reached the half-opened front door. He pulled it towards him, and found Veronica resting against the white picket fence.

When he stood in the doorway, she straightened herself, her eyes going up and down as much as his. Without thinking he responded too, his hand adjusting the tie he was wearing. Not like second skin at all. He missed his wifebeater. “Oh, hey!” Veronica stepped closer. “I didn’t know whether to follow the noise or ring the doorbell.”

“Wow, yeah, ok. You came.”

“Hard to refuse when a fancy invitation shows up on my door.”

“My grandmother,” Weevil mumbled, waving his hand dismissively, as he drank her in. She had done something different with her hair. It wasn’t as long or straight as usual. Soft pink hues colored her lips and cheeks as well as her dress. Tight around her waist, then flowing around her hips… and baring more of her thighs than he had ever expected to see. Not that he was complaining. 

“Yes, all these women in your life are very demanding,” Veronica said, and jerked him out of his escalating thoughts.

“Oh, you’ve no idea.” Weevil leaned against the doorframe to make room for her, so she could walk inside. “Let me take you to my grandmother. She’ll want to see you.” He waited patiently, letting her take the next step. Veronica pushed back her shoulders, put on a smile, and walked past him. Fluttering his lashes upward from her heels to the slowly darkening sky outside, he sent a thankful word to his benevolent God, then closed the door behind them.

“Fair warning, she might not remember you,” Weevil said, and put a hand on the small of her back. “It’s been a while, and she’s been forgetting things here and there. This way.” He lingered, waiting for a verbal response. But when she didn’t give one, only nodded wistfully, he used his hand to direct her into the crowded kitchen where his two aunts fell silent when they saw him and Veronica while his grandmother was still looking inside the oven. “¿Abuela?”

“Sí, hijo mío,” his grandmother said, and used the side of the kitchen counter to pull herself up.

“There’s someone here…”

“¿Quién es?” She turned towards them, her eyes lighting up when she saw Veronica. She remembered. He was certain. That was a good sign. A sign of continuous improvement.

“It’s Veronica. Remember? The girl I told you about. The sheriff’s daughter.”

“¿La que te ayuda? Que te gus—”

“ _Haha_ , yeah, that’s her.” Weevil laughed loudly, unnaturally, trying to stop his grandmother from finishing that sentence, so other people wouldn’t hear and understand. So Veronica wouldn’t. It got him hushed murmurs and raised eyebrows from his aunts. Probably from Veronica too, but he wasn’t going to look at her to find out. “The one who helped me out.”

With some strain, his grandmother came closer, and pulled Veronica into a tight hug. One she gave freely to everyone she cared about. “Veronica, niña. ¡Qué hermosa eres! Qué bueno verte de nuevo.”

“Uhh—”

Weevil would have to translate. “She said it’s—”

“Good to see you too,” Veronica said with a smile to his grandmother and aunts, then flicked her head towards him, and Weevil raised his eyebrows. “I paid attention in AP Spanish.” 

Weevil cleared his throat, hoping to relinquish the discomfort there. “Of course you did.”

“¿Cómo has estado? ¿Quieres un refresco? Pregúntale, Eli.” His grandmother squeezed Veronica’s hands together, then pointed towards Weevil, telling him to be a better host. 

He opened the door to the fridge. “What would you like to drink?”

“I’ll take a coke,” Veronica said.

Weevil reached for a bottle of Coca Cola for her and a bottle of Corona for him, and opened both. The murmurs from his aunt grew more distinct, and so did his discomfort. It would not take long for their Spanish words to become somewhat understandable to Veronica. And his aunts would show him no mercy, so the sooner he was out of the kitchen, and away from them, the better for his peace of mind. Instead of looking for a glass, he grabbed a straw and handed Veronica the bottle less courteously than he meant to. It got him a look of disapproval from his grandmother, but that was fine.

His grandmother focused on Veronica again. “Siéntete como en casa, vale? Si necesitas algo házmelo saber.”

“Sorry… I didn’t get that,” Veronica tilted her head towards him for help.

“Make yourself at home. Let her know if you need anything.” Weevil took a slow sip of his beer.

Veronica nodded severely to his grandmother. “Vale. Gracias, Leticia.”

“De nada, niña.”

“Let’s go outside.” Weevil dashed out of the kitchen and into the hallway. 

Veronica followed him, but the annoying edge would not leave his body, even if they were away from his aunts and grandmother now. “Oh, ok. Why did she call me niña?”

“Just a term of endearment.”

“So she likes me,” Veronica said. It wasn’t posed as a question, but as an observation. Of course his grandmother liked her. She had repeatedly helped him out, and she usually had a good head on her shoulders. Why was that even a question? Or a question that was not a question. 

“Yeah, yeah, I guess she does.”

Veronica smiled brightly, as if she was congratulating herself. “Language barriers won’t hamper my charm.”

“Well, you know how to tune it in.”

She opened her mouth, a bemused expression forming, and he regretted his choice of words. He was only joking, sort of. “I was being sincere.”

“You wouldn’t have gotten her approval otherwise,” he added sincerely too.

“Old grandma’s are like that. Sixth sense, and all. _They always know_.”

Weevil stood still in front of the back door, the blinds keeping the bright lights away, and placed his hand on the doorknob. “Exactly. I could never hide anything from her. She knows everything. She sees everything.”

“She seems lovely,” Veronica said while he opened the door for her. “Oh, wow.”

“Mhmm, she is.” Weevil noted Veronica’s reaction, and he was pleased that she was impressed with the party they had organized for his sister. They didn’t have much, but they had a community, and that meant a whole lot. Veronica looked around the backyard with wide eyes, and the Christmas lights that they had hung up early this morning now glittered in those baby blues. Weevil continued, trying not to pay attention to her glow. “I’m just glad my grandmother has been feeling better. Treatment has been working at the free clinic. This Quince’s doing her good, especially after all the mess because I got arrested on Graduation Day. That was hard for her.”

“Good to hear she’s doing better, Weevil.”

“Hmm, thanks. What about yours?” He took another sip of his beer, not yet making a move down the small staircase, towards the flock of family and friends. He wanted to enjoy some more time with her, before they would unquestionably sweep her away.

“Mine?” Finally Veronica drew her eyes away from the garden, and wrinkled her nose in possible confusion. It was… He liked it.

“Any all-knowing grandmothers?”

“Nope, not really. We’re not that close with my mother’s parents anymore, and my dad’s died when I was a kid.”

“Ah, I’m sorry.”

Veronica raised her shoulders in that careless way she was so good at, making problems roll off her back. Making it seem that way, anyway. “I got my dad. We’re good.”

“I know how that feels,” Weevil said while Veronica sucked the coke through her straw. He tried not to stare. Instead he focused on on all the prying eyes he was getting from his relatives and close friends. That didn’t take the edge off either. Also made it worse. “Might not have had my parents with us, but I got may grandmother. She’s been through hell for us. Least I can do is do right by her.”

“You graduated.”

“Yeah…”

“You got a steady job.”

“Working at the car wash.” Weevil chuckled, and raised his voice to make it melodious.

Veronica beamed, and continued the song. “You might never ever get rich. But let me tell ya it’s better than digging’ a ditch.”

“I can’t believe you know the lyrics,” Weevil said with a lopsided grin. That helped with the nervous edge a little. Just the two of them joking around. He could do that.

“Ehhh, my mind goes to some deep, dark places when I’m not working a case. You’d be surprised.”

“Britney Spears?”

“Verbatim.” 

He laughed loudly, freely, completely natural this time. He would miss her playful side. Hmm, he’d miss all her sides. The ones she allowed him to see. “How’s that been going, by the way? Last summer with your dad?”

“Oh, simple stuff. Nothing says father-daughter bonding time than catching an adulterer in the act _together_.”

“Shit.”

“But I am going to miss working jobs with him.”

“Hearst college, right?” Weevil asked, and she nodded slowly. “Are you gonna be living on campus?”

“Now, Weevil…” She put on her snobbish voice. “I know I might seem like an 09-er, but we both know I’m not.”

“You fit in pretty well with them.”

This time she grinned at the remark, not affected like earlier. “It’s my winning personality, isn’t it?”

With an idle glance down to her strapped heels and pink toenails, he nodded back. “Something like that.” She was all prettied up for the occasion. Not that he didn’t like her in her usual outfits, but he couldn’t help but wonder. “So how’s that jackass boyfriend of yours, anyways?”

“He’s not.”

“What, a jackass? Because I’m gonna have to—”

“My boyfriend.”

“Oh… ok.” Weevil took another sip of his beer to distract himself. Just like that, that edge that was slowly disappearing was back at full tilt. He was ready to mingle now. Introduce Veronica to some people, think about other things… like his sister. Just when he needed her, Ana came through. He introduced her to Veronica, and Veronica made some jokes as usual, but he wasn’t really listening. He wanted to know why Veronica had broken up with Logan—not that he actually cared, but it could give him more insight into why she came here. Why she dressed to impress. He was impressed. Maybe he was being too wishful. His grandmother always said he had a tendency to do that. She might be right. After his sister came his little brothers Dante and Currito. Veronica already knew them, but she still made an effort to make some smalltalk with them, bringing up events and details that Weevil had told Veronica about in passing over the years. He couldn’t believe she remembered all that. She didn’t usually seem like a good listener, often far too busy doing her own thing. Yeah. He was impressed. And wishful.

“It’s good to know I won’t have to drive all the way to Hearst if I need you,” Weevil said once it was just the two of them again, and he wanted to end the silence.

“Need me?”

“Knowing Lamb, it won’t be long before he comes up with another bogus offense.”

“Well, you know where I live…”

Weevil recalled the time he ended up at her place. “Maybe you’ll invite me in next time.”

“Maybe… if you can play nice.”

Weevil grinned at the insinuation as that edge inside of him was turning into something else. Something he could work with. “Oh, there’s so many—”

“What, you don’t like latinas anymore?” Cruz said loudly and slapped Weevil on his arm.

Weevil stopped himself from touching his arm to sooth the pain and glimpsed at Veronica, whose brain was working overtime. He could tell. Frowning, Weevil lowered his voice so his friend would get the damn memo. “Pendejo, shut up.”

“More like Weevil needs friends who can match his intellectual prowess,” Veronica said to Cruz as she stepped closer.

“Or talk about me as though I’m not here.” Weevil raised his hands.

Veronica brightened, which in turn made Cruz’ face harden. “Let me break that down for you: It means you’re dumb. Or like Weevil said… _pendejo_.”

“Oh, shit.” Weevil brought his fist to his mouth to hide his snickering.

“Pinche gringa—“ Cruz furrowed his brows, drawing closer.

“Lighten up, Cruz. It’s Ana’s Quince.” Weevil slapped Cruz on the arm, sharp enough to return the favor, then pulled Veronica along with him towards one of the empty tables. Her hand in his. “And here I was worried you wouldn’t fit in.”

“So was I. Hope that wasn’t your family.”

Weevil laughed again. “It’s that winning personality,” he said, shaking his head slightly, and let go of her hand so they could sit down at the table. Smiles apparent on both their faces.

 

***

 

Empty bottles and glasses were placed in front of them on the table. Two cokes and one water that belonged to her. He had finished his beer, and switched to water too. There were stakes now, and he needed to focus his mind, be sharp. As sharp as she was. Give as good as he got. Continue their playful streak. Maybe some serious conversations between all that, for a change of pace. It came instinctively when they were alone and he didn’t focus on the others. A setting was all he needed. If there wasn’t high school, maybe his backyard would do… like it was doing tonight. If he gave her reasons to keep coming over.

Interruptions occurred here and there. Friends and family butting in, trying to learn more about his unknown friend, the one they might’ve heard some things about, both good and bad—depending on who you asked. His aunt also came around to offer Veronica some food. She had already eaten dinner before arriving, but his aunt insisted she eat something. Soon enough Veronica learned how demanding the women in his life were. She said yes to a small plate of snacks. She took some bites, and Weevil said he’d help her if she couldn’t finish it. That was the gentlemanly thing to do, was it not? Plus, he could eat. With a sigh Veronica pushed the plate away and canted against her chair, crossing her knee over the other. Weevil peeked at the movement of her pink dress, at how the fabric inched up her naked thighs. Her hand appeared around the hem of the skirt, and she pulled it down. His head flicked back up to Veronica, and he was about to apologize when she changed the subject.

“What did I miss?”

“What do you mean?” Weevil scratched the back of his head. He would’ve expected Veronica to at least make a comment about his stare. Not take that from him. He hadn’t meant to make her feel uncomfortable. He knew she wasn’t the type of girl who enjoyed to be… admired so openly. Well, he had guessed from the way she usually responded to his flirtatious remarks. It got confirmed right now. Another way in which she was different from Lily, he supposed. Not better or worse, just different. It was hard for Weevil not to draw comparisons between them.

“I looked up what a Quinceañera is like, and this is different from what I’ve found online.”

“Less glamorous? We’re keeping it casual.”

“You’re wearing a tuxedo. That’s pretty glamorous,” Veronica said matter-of-factly. Weevil dipped his head at the compliment, trying not to smile, and watched her intently through his lashes, wanting for her to continue. “And the Christmas lights. The centerpieces. The origami cranes. It’s beautiful.”

Weevil wiggled his fingers in the air, thinking back to folding the papers… and other things. “These fingers are accustomed to manual labor.”

“You know what my finger is _really_ accustomed to?” Veronica said, and before Weevil could respond she had flipped him off. Another lopsided grin appeared on his face. He couldn’t help it. He really liked it when she gave him a run for his money. She made it so easy, especially when that got him a smile in return. “Anyways, you didn’t answer my question.”

“What question?”

“About the Quinceañera…”

“Ah, right.” Weevil moved closer towards her when someone turned the music up, and people started gathering to dance. With his arm on the head of her chair, and behind her back, Weevil tried to explain: “I only know the gist of it myself, since I never had one… but my grandmother gifted Ana her last doll today. Her last toy to play with as she becomes an adult and will have to leave them behind. Take on more responsibilities.”

“Adulting? That’s no fun.”

“Ana’s always been pretty responsible. She’s gonna do great.”

“What else?”

“Hm, there was a waltz earlier.” Weevil motioned to the dance floor, which was now full of people. “Why I put on this constricting tuxedo.” The reminder of his tuxedo brought his hand to his tie, and he loosened the damn thing. When he was about to continue explaining, he caught her eyes, fixated on his action. He did enjoy being admired by her. Openly or not. “Normally it’s a father-daughter dance…. but in our case it was a brother-sister dance.”

“Aw, were there tears?”

“Only tears on my body are ink,” Weevil said, keeping the emotion out of his voice, and waited for Veronica to respond. There was a quiet look between them as she thought, but then they both broke out in laughter at how stupid his comment had been. Stupid, but original. It counted. Veronica opened her mouth to speak, but then fell quiet as she looked behind him. He turned around, and immediately got pulled up by his aunts, asking him to come dance with him. When he used Veronica as an excuse, she got dragged into it too. Before they knew it, they were both on the dance floor, swaying figures swarming around them to the starting cadence of a song Veronica probably had never heard about. It showed in the way she carried herself in this very moment, her eyes fixated on the way other women were rolling their bodies. An outsider amongst the outsiders in Neptune.

“You good, Vee?” Weevil asked her as he took one of her hands.

She stared at the movement, then at how others were holding hands too, and she nodded at him. He offered her a smile, hoping to ease her nerves, and twirled her around tightly. She couldn’t have stopped it had she wanted to. Once she faced him again, she visibly relaxed and took his other hand too, then swayed along with the rhythm he stuck to.

“So, uhh…” Veronica glanced to a couple near them. “People dance really close to each other.”

“This is nothing.” Weevil fingered the arm’s-length distance between him and Veronica with amusement. “And you should see parties without the… older generations.”

She quirked an eyebrow. “Well, I wasn’t talking about _us_. And… tell me more.”

“Perreando.”

“What does that mean?”

“Dirty dancing.”

“You do that a lot?”

With a mischievous smirk, Weevil tugged her by the hand and removed some of the distance between them, dropping her hand on top of his shoulder and placing his on her back. “Want me to show you?”

“I didn’t say that.” But she didn’t move away from him.

“You’re curious.”

“As curious as anyone would be about any cultural difference,” Veronica said flatly, and flipped her hair back over her shoulder. 

Her feigned indifference brought Weevil closer to his own edge, the one that had been crawling up his body all night, ever since he saw her in that pretty little dress. Without giving it too much thought, Weevil slid his fingers down her figure, carefully staring into her eyes, daring her to stop him while aiming to push her closer to her edge too. Her lips parted in indecision, but her eyes told him everything her mouth did not. Finding her curve, right above her ass, he stopped his movement and stifled his own desire to get to know her body better. Instead of pulling her closer this time, he took a step towards her, now hardly an inch of space between their swaying figures. The warmth there was palpable. She still had not spoken up, but her mind was racing. He could see it working overtime. And he wondered what she would dish out. Whatever it was, he’d take it.

But maybe he’d first push her a little further. “Looks like it isn’t just my grandmother who you can’t fool.” Weevil murmured in her ear, and a cold shiver ran down his back. He scanned the backyard in front of him to see who was staring at him when he caught his grandmother’s stare. Subduing the edge under her watchful gaze was easy, so Weevil took a step back from Veronica.

“Well, it takes two to tango.” Veronica said, and raised her chin, keeping her eye-contact with him steady, showing him he didn’t unnerve her.

“Perrear.”

“ _Perrear_.”

“And trust me, we aren’t even close to doing anything like that.” Weevil grinned, spun her around, and caught her in his arms again. “Besides, my grandmother would have my head.” Veronica smiled at that, becoming more and more comfortable with each passing minute they were dancing with so many others around them, nobody paying attention to them. Or so he thought.

“Eli! Hijo!” There was a shout from his aunt over the loud music, who was standing next to his grandmother. Speak of the devil. With a sigh, Weevil moved away from the crowd, Veronica’s hand still in his, and walked up the small staircase to his aunt and grandmother who stood by the backdoor. “We need more dry ice.”

“I’ve been drinking, tía. I can’t drive. I’m on parole. Don’t want to jeopardize that.”

Veronica squeezed his hand, then let go. “Oh, I can take you.”

“You sure?” He observed her hand, missing her sticky warmth. “Alright.”

Once they walked into his living room, Veronica turned towards him. “I just need to use the restroom first…”

“Better take the one upstairs.” Weevil noticed the line that was forming for the toilet downstairs. “I’m gonna grab some things from my room, anyways.”

 

***

 

Showing up at Costco in a tuxedo would send the wrong picture to anyone who would see him, so Weevil took the occasion as an opportunity to change back to his second skin. After stripping himself of his tie, jacket and dress shirt, he donned a clean wifebeater. He stared at the drawers that he had opened, contemplating if he should throw a simple shirt on top of it. Maybe something to keep the festive vibe going. As he fingered the different layers of shirts, some with prints and some plain, he heard a creak coming from the hall. The song that was being blasted out the loudspeakers in the garden was overwhelming, but he still heard the familiar sound. In his doorway stood Veronica, not yet inside his room, but her eyes already inspecting—and probably analyzing—every conceivable inch of his bedroom. Her arms were crossed in front of her while her foot tapped on the floor. He wondered if things were going in the direction he wanted them to go in. He was certainly trying to make it happen, but was she feeling it too? Or was she just being nice? Nah. Veronica Mars was nothing if not to the point. If she wasn’t feeling it, she would’ve put him in his place. She was curious… about him. Their small touches. The way they danced. That she sought him out in his bedroom.

She was curious about him.

Weevil didn’t blame her. He was different from what she was used to. Maybe it added to the appeal. He could work with that as long as her interest was genuine. After Lily’s untimely death, and their short-lived but intense fling, he really needed time to deal with what happened… and what could have been. He had had real feelings for her, and that hadn’t happened often in his nineteen years. They had still been in that developing phase, but it had been real. At least, _his_ feelings were real. As it turned out, hers might not have been as real as he had led himself to believe. That wishful thing his grandmother said he was. He learned the hard way, and so he needed time. And he got plenty. He didn’t let things go anywhere serious with the girls in his life, but with Veronica things were different. It wasn’t something that he wanted or could control but feelings developed, even if their relationship never flourished into anything more than friendship. Now… as it turned out, there was a chance for something more. She had broken up with the jackass. She was here, spending her time with him. She was curious. He could work with that.

“You can come in…” Weevil picked a shirt from his drawer, then closed it. A short-sleeved, blue shirt that he put on while she did as he suggested. A smile crept on his face when he witnessed her little exploration from the corner of his eyes. She started snooping around the other side of his bedroom, and he kept his back to her, looking for his wallet.

“Aw, you’ve got Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles action figures?”

“What?” Weevil jerked around. “That’s not mine. Currito just leaves his messes anywhere.”

“No way. I know for a fact that these aren’t sold anymore. They were made and sold between 1988 band 1997, so want to try that again?”

“And how do you know that?”

“This case my dad put me on. With a missing kid.” Veronica held two of the four action figures in her hands. “I always liked this one. The scientist. Raphael.” She wiggled Donatello in her hands, and he walked up to her and the small table.

He pointed at the turtle she was referring to. “That’s Donatello, or Donnie. Prefers to use his knowledge to solve conflicts. No wonder you liked him.”

“And let me guess, your favorite was Raphael? Mr. Punches-his-way-out-of-situations?”

“Is that why you said his name instead of Donnie’s?”

“That, and to get you to correct me.”

“Mhmm.” Weevil hummed pensively, watching her put back the action figures next to old, scattered magazines. “Cute, how you play dumb.”

She flipped her hair, plastering on a big smile just for him. “Cute, how it works on you.”

“Tsk.”

“So, not yours, huh?” Veronica nudged his arm, and his eyes settled on her lips.

Very slowly, Weevil felt her warm fingers withdraw from his skin. She must be noticing. He didn’t know what to say, but he didn’t know how to look away either. Her soft, pink lips kept asking him for… well, good things, he hoped. So he opted for the smart play instead, since he wasn’t sure and he didn’t want to make her uncomfortable. “Are you ready to leave?”

“Not yet. I’m discovering your secrets. Who knows what other skeletons you’re hiding in your closet. Will I find barbies?”

“No, those are all Ana’s,” Weevil said and turned away, unintentionally turning to his small closet room, but Veronica seemed to have caught on.

“So there _are_ barbies to be found here?”

Weevil walked to his bedroom door and held the doorknob. “That’s not what I said.” Was she willfully choosing to ignore _that_ hint?

Veronica turned away from him again, and bent down a little for a closer inspection of the photographs on his table. He would have complained, but the movement revealed more of the back of her thighs to him. With the heels she was wearing, the muscles in her calves tightened and emphasized how toned she was… but to his surprise her thighs were softer and more shapely than he had imagined them, more than her usual clothing had let on. So instead of complaining, he closed his door and canted against it, trying to will his eyes away from her. Not wanting to get caught in the act of staring twice.

“Are you staring again, _Eli_?” Veronica’s voice came out accusatory, but she hadn’t turned around.

Weevil dropped the back of his head against the door, his arms unfastening to his sides, with his lashes lowering again. “You’re making it hard not to…”

“What would your grandmother say? Don’t think she’d like that.”

“Well, she’s not here.”

“She was giving me a weird look.” Veronica turned around, her face devoid of playfulness. “After the dancing.”

“You noticed that, hm?”

“So, tell me, I’m dying to know, when did the shaving become part of your look? Because you looked cute as a kid with hair.” Veronica revealed a framed photograph in her hand, and Weevil had to resist the urge to grab the photo from her and stuff it in one of his drawers. Out of sight would mean out of mind, right?

“I’m glad you’re enjoying this.”

“I _really_ am.” Veronica smirked, put the photograph back on his table, then neared him and the door. “Never realized Quinceañeras are this fun.”

Weevil shrugged, pushing himself off the door, closer to her too. “That’s what you get when you only date the same type of white boys.”

“Oh, like you don’t have a proclivity for blondes?”

“I have a thing for smart women, who talk a lot.”

“Why, Weevil, are you saying _I’m_ smart and talk a lot?” Veronica placed her hand on her heart, and fluttered her lashes exaggeratedly at him.

“I am…” He took another step closer.

Veronica dropped her hand, her lips parting. “Oh…”

“Cat got your tongue, Vee?”

“No, no.” She shook her head, the wheels in her mind working overtime again, and her voice softened. “I just didn’t know you actually thought of me like that.”

Weevil dipped his head, momentarily staring at their shoes and placing his hands in his pockets. “Guy calls you every time he’s in jail to bail him out, and that doesn’t ring any romance bells to you?” He peeked at her through his lashes. “What have they been teaching _you_ in high school.”

“Time to switch majors…” Veronica said, as she fidgeted with her pink dress.

“But, for real, did I make it awkward?” Weevil rubbed the back of his neck, the pulse of his heart quickening when she didn’t immediately respond. “If it’s a one-way thing, then we’re still good. You know that, right?”

“Guy calls a girl every time he’s in jail to bail him out, means—“

“It isn’t shallow.”

Veronica nodded pensively. “I’m catching up.”

“You always did better in school than me.”

“What if the girl was ready for something different?” Veronica let go of her dress, and gazed into his eyes. The blue of hers gleaming with purpose.

Removing his hands from his pockets, Weevil stepped closer to her again, their faces only inches apart. “Different from those broken white boys?”

“Weevil, is that it. Are you offering to be my broken brown boy?” The corner of her mouth quirked up, but she couldn’t hide the nervous excitement, not even by pretending to be as cool as a cucumber. Not when he was standing so close next to her and felt her warmth.

“Man. Broken brown _man_.”

Veronica raised her shoulders nonchalantly. “Well, if that’s the part you’re choosing to focus on.”

“Yeah… if it gets me you.” Weevil’s fingers brushed over her arms to her elbows, and her fingers entangled in his plain, blue shirt, the both of them pulling the other closer to each other… until their figures were pressed against one another and their eyelids closed. It was her minty breath that he sensed on his mouth first, before he even felt her lips. That familiar edge she brought out in him now charged through his body, and he parted his lips to taste her properly. His hands went to the small of her back, and he pushed her harder against him, finally exploring a little bit more of her body. Her fingers slithered up his chest, then settled in his neck. When Veronica swayed her hips against him, giving him way more than he bargained for, Weevil gripped those wayward hips to still them, and walked her to the back of his small bed. They tumbled down on it, and he swept his tongue around hers with a growing urgency when she suddenly moved her head away.

“Maybe a little less aggressive with the tongue work.” Veronica breathed, her heart thumping with fervor underneath him. 

Weevil raised himself, creating some distance between them as a surge of mortifying heat took shape in his chest. “Oh, uhh…”

Veronica pressed their lips together again, more aggressive than she had been before, like maybe she was sparing him. It made the thing worse. “And maybe you should lock your door.” She signaled towards it.

“Yeah, ok.” Weevil cleared his throat, and reached for his chair, dragging it across the carpeted floor, then placed it right underneath the doorknob. “I don’t have a lock. Grandmother doesn’t want them,” he said when he felt Veronica’s eyes on her. He hadn’t looked her way yet, still too embarrassed. Most girls liked it when he was passionate. He needed to defuse the tension he was feeling the best way he knew how. “I know I normally open locks, but I can also create them.”

“A man of many talents,” Veronica said with a smile, her eyelids half-opened, pulling him towards her. But he remained still. While the words kind of stung, he was certain she didn’t mean it like that. Well, he hoped. “Do you not want to… anymore?” She pushed herself up on her elbows when he hadn’t moved back to the bed yet.

“No, I do. I do.”

“ _Well_ …”

Weevil swallowed away his pride, and climbed back in bed with her. As he wrapped his arms around her, she started to peck his lips. Gentle, little pecks combined with sweet smiles. Baby blue eyes gazed at him softly through darkened lashes, and he started to cave. This wasn’t bad either. He dug his fingers in her side, and she opened her mouth to him, her tongue peeking out, offering light licks. He followed her lead, sliding slowly along with her, tasting each other further, deepening the kisses, until they were both out of breath.

“That better?” Weevil asked her through his breaths while he explored her neck.

She gasped, and bared her neck to him. “Just the way I like it.”

“Good to know.” He smiled against her skin, his hands finally traveling underneath the hem of her dress. Dragging his finger tips over her smooth thigh and squeezing her softly, Weevil discovered the shape of her legs through touch, no longer sight. She gasped again when he cupped her ass, then began removing his shirt. He liked where this was headed. Making matters easier for her, Weevil took off both his shirt and wifebeater, and caught her staring at the cross around his neck.

“Is your God going to be ok with this?” Veronica asked when he kissed her again.

Weevil quirked his eyebrow, trying to find the zipper of her pretty pink dress. “Are you trying to turn me off? You’re gonna have to try harder.”

“I’m serious.” Veronica interrupted his motions.

Resting on his elbow, Weevil took a deep breath. “That’s between Him and me.”

“Well, I don’t want you to do anything you regret.”

“Oh, believe me. I’m not going to regret this,” Weevil said, and his nails skated over her upper leg underneath her dress again, creating goosebumps all over.

“Are you sure?”

Weevil stopped the action himself this time, his hand lingering by the edge of her underwear. “Are _you_ sure? If you don’t want to do this, then we don’t have to. I’m ok with that.”

“No, _I_ want to. It’s just… you’ve been drinking. I want your consent. Not regret.”

“I’m consenting.” Weevil gripped her hip, and pulled her closer. “I want to consent so much, you’ve no idea.” He kissed her collarbone, then her lips. “Been thinking about consenting to you all the time. I could consent all—”

Veronica laughed, kissing him back. “Ok, I got it.”

“So, we’re good? You’re comfortable?”

“As long as you are.”

“Very much so,” Weevil said, and he pecked her, soft and gentle just the way she liked it. Slowly he deepened the kiss again, their tongues caressing each other, their breaths mingling, then found the zipper of her dress and pulled it down. Now with conclusive consent. Veronica wriggled herself out of the pink dress, revealing a cotton bra and underwear with some floral print. Small and slender everywhere, though never to be underestimated—that described Veronica perfectly. His hand grazed over the material of her bra, soft and supple underneath his touch, he found no padding like he normally did. Like he had with other girls. “I like it. It’s cute.”

“I wasn’t expecting for things to go _this_ way. With us in bed,” Veronica said, and Weevil added more pressure to his explorative movements of her breasts. She sighed softly, and he wanted to take off the fabric… see if he could make her sigh harder.

“Would you have worn something else then?”

“Maybe.”

“No, I like this better.” Weevil kissed above the border of her bra, then wormed his fingers underneath. “Good to know that you’re still there, even underneath the fancy dress.”

“You don’t like the dress?”

“I do. I just… there’s no need to be anything more than you are with me.” Weevil pecked her on the lips while a finger grazed her nipple. Smaller than he had imagined. He wondered about the color. The taste. He could feel the tension mounting up inside his pants, the blood being drained from other parts of his body, his attention span growing smaller. “You already got me.”

“It was all those hair flips, wasn’t it?” She gave him a cheeky smile while her hand traveled to his pants, and he sucked in his breath, trying to think.

“A little.”

Veronica’s smile grew wider, and the glow that she was emitting today only intensified. He was seeing this different side to her, the part where her girly act flowed into a reality. One he could get used to. With a tug Weevil had removed her bra, and things were no longer left up to his imagination. Her breasts were small and milk-white, not at all accustomed to sunlight like other parts of her body were. He dragged his fingers around the faint crease of her breast, supple and perfectly squeezable. And her nipples were just as alluring. Small. Round. Rosy. Erect. Begging him to be touched. And, God, he wanted to, but he glanced back at her first, not wanting to focus solely on newly discovered skin. There was a vulnerability in her eyes that he couldn’t resist. A softness there he rarely saw, and he wanted her even more because it made him aware of the kind of girl she was. Not one to sleep around with just anyone, and there was something so disarming about knowing that… when they were minutes away from doing it.

“You’re beautiful.” His voice came out softer than he had meant to.

Veronica grinned, the softness disappearing from her eyes. “I bet you say that to all the girls.”

“No.”

“Ok…” She shrugged. “Thank you.”

“Mhmm.” He grunted more than hummed, lowering his face to her nipple and enclosing it between his lips. She gasped, and he gently sucked her in deeper, tasting a faint saltiness on her. While his mouth savored her breasts, Weevil’s hand disappeared between Veronica’s legs, discovering her warmest spot. A damp heat that her underwear could not withstand. She was soaking his fingers almost instantly. Weevil emitted a low groan, the muscles in his dick contracting painfully. “Shit, Vee, I want you real bad.”

“Ok.”

“You serious?”

“As a heart attack.”

That got his attention, and Weevil rushed out of the bed and to his dresser. “Don’t need to tell me twice,” Weevil said as he rummaged through the drawer that held his socks until he found a box with condoms. Three left. That would do. He took one, put it between his lips, and began to unbuckle his belt and pants when he realized he was still wearing his shoes. His grandmother was not going to love that. Well, she wasn’t going to find out. Not about any of this. After some effort that his brain really couldn’t muster up at this point, Weevil discarded himself of any and all external layers, and helped Veronica undo with hers. Her underwear. Her heeled sandals. She had crossed her legs, hiding the place he desperately wanted more of. Only a soft fuzz of dark blonde hair and a hint of flushed skin were perceptible to his eyes.

He trailed his fingers from the side of her knee to the inside of her thighs. Taking his damn time until she opened her legs for him, and he positioned himself between them. After putting the condom on, he pressed his dick to her folds as he hovered above her, leaning on one elbow. An unsaid reassurance passed between them, and he moved the tip of his dick around her entrance until he felt a natural suction. Her mouth fell open, and she held her breath. He was more than likely doing the same, but he couldn’t tell. He didn’t know anything in this moment. Just how good she felt to him. And how much more of it he wanted. Inch by inch she pulled him deeper inside of her, but he took his time to avoid any discomfort for her. Once he was in deep, and all he felt was her molten heat and a fucking tight hold on him, he slipped out of her, then rolled back in. She whimpered, and it was the sweetest sound he had ever heard on her lips.

God, he needed to hear it again.

Weevil rolled his hips once more, and he was rewarded instantly with another moan. Her arms flew around his back, pulling him closer to her. His mind was spinning, and the only thing that grounded him were her sweet little noises. He was not going to last like this. It had been too long for him, and he had wanted her so much. His hips slapped the back of her ass, and he groaned loudly. He went from zero to a hundred. Erratic breathing. His balls and ass tensing up. His movements not as fluent as he knew he could give. But he couldn’t fucking stop himself either. Not when she felt this good. This hot. Veronica had dropped her arms above her head, fisted in his pillow, jerking back and forth in unison with his thrusts. A flush that was similar to her rosy nipples was developing around her neck and cheeks. Trying not to speed up his movements too much, so he’d hopefully last longer, Weevil grabbed her ass and pushed it up so he could go deeper. Ughhhh. Shit. What was he doing. That felt even better. He snapped his hips back and forth, biting down on his lip.

Ahhh. This wasn’t working out.

Shit. He needed to stop.

No. No. _No_.

 _Fuck_.

He had come so quickly. Gulping for air, Weevil tried to loosen up the muscles in his legs. God, he fucked that up. He couldn’t look her in the eyes. It was too embarrassing. More embarrassing than her comment about his kissing had been. He had barely even lasted five minutes. He could do so much better. He knew he could. He slid out of her and down on his side next to her while she remained silent, also trying to catch her breath. He hadn’t looked at her yet, but he could feel her eyes on him. This was not how it was supposed to go. How he imagined it would go. He cleared his throat, and rolled on his back. The warmth of her hand appeared on his arm, and she appeared in his line of sight. Her tangled golden locks fell around her face, and that she came out of this looking more attractive made matters worse.

“I’m sorry about that. I-I didn’t mean… for it to end that quickly.”

Veronica followed the outline of one of his tattoos on his chest, and shrugged. “You’re not the first teenage boy I’ve been with.”

“Man,” Weevil said, his voice more like his younger brothers. That did not mean he wasn’t a man. And the fact that he was still so young, also meant that he’d bounce back and show her he could do better. If she’d still have him.

“Man.” Veronica nodded.

Great. She was pitying him. How many more blows could his ego take tonight? But without the blows, he wouldn’t have gotten any of this. He wouldn’t have been with Veronica. Maybe she was worth the blows. “Was it… good for you?” He readied himself for another blow. 

“I mean, yes. It was just…” 

“Over so fast? Just give me some minutes and I’ll make it up to you, I swear.” Weevil gripped her waist, suddenly finding renewed motivation. 

“And... I don’t think I can come from… you know, you just being inside me.” Veronica stopped tracing his tattoo, and eyed him. “That has never happened to me before.” 

“Oh, right. Well, I can work with that.” Weevil nodded in understanding. He did want her to come too. “Maybe my aggressive tongue will be useful somehow.” 

“ _Hm_ , I wonder how.” Veronica pursed her lips to the side and looked away pensively, then back down at him with a big smile on her face. 

Yeah. He could take the blows. Weevil flipped Veronica around on the bed, with her on her back, threw his condom in the trashcan and nestled himself between her legs. “Maybe like this…” He pressed a kiss to her inner thigh, relaxing his lips so she’d feel how soft they were. 

“Sounds promising…” He heard her say, and smirked as he got closer to her flushed folds. 

Weevil studied Veronica with his tongue, still gentle because he knew now that’s what she liked. Slithering from her nub down to her entrance. Soft, moist lips. Both his and hers. And the taste of her… he would never get enough of it. Musky. Sweaty. All worked up for him. He sucked on her harder, alternating with rougher laps of his tongue, adding as much pressure as he could give. And she was taking it so well. A whimpering mess underneath his touch. Arching her back so beautifully. Fingers twisted in his sheets. The deep rise and fall of her chest that grew inconsistent. Slack-jawed. Until she couldn’t take his ministrations anymore. 

“Was that good? Did you come?” Weevil asked, coming up for air once she released him from her legs. 

Veronica stretched her body, her legs still shaking. “Yes. And yes,” she said. He suppressed a grin, feeling much better about himself, and lay down next to her. “You were satisfied too, right?” 

“I didn’t fake coming too soon, if that’s what you’re asking.” Weevil pulled her quivering figure in his arms, and she sighed. 

“Yeah, but I mean.. with me. Were you satisfied with me?” 

“Oh…” Weevil brushed his thumb over her nipple. “Yeah, I was satisfied.” 

“But?” 

He raised his eyebrows when he saw her insistent eyes. “Uhh…” 

Veronica sat up on her elbows. “Spit it out. I’m not made of glass. I don’t break that easily.” 

“I really liked the way you were holding on to me when I was inside of you. It made me feel really good. Strong.” He traced his fingers down to her navel, and she waited in silence. “But, uhh, sometimes, a lot of times, it didn’t feel like you were an active participant.” He glanced back at her, and she tilted her head. “I don’t mind taking charge. Don’t get me wrong, I gladly do that… but you’re allowed to explore my body too. It, uhh, makes me feel more wanted.” 

“Huh…” She looked away for a second, seemingly thinking something through. “I didn’t realize I took such a back seat.”

“A little…” 

Veronica got up on her knees, and requested his hands. “Ok, come here.” With some maneuvering she had positioned Weevil underneath her, much to his pleasure, and kissed him amorously while she was rubbing her heat on his dick, turning it from semi-hard to fully erect in a matter of seconds. “You have more condoms, right?”

“Right. Uhh, my dresser. No, hold on. I’ll get it.”

“No, you’re not.” Veronica shoved Weevil back on the bed with a quirked eyebrow, and he was dazed by it. Or amazed. Maybe both. “This one?” She pointed at the drawer he had left open. Weevil nodded, and she grabbed the box, took out the two final condoms, and walked back to the bed. 

She dropped one on the floor next to the bed, and opened the other, taking hold of his dick and palming him for a second. Weevil threw his head back. In all this, she hadn’t actually touched him there. Not that he had given her the chance. He was a dumbass. He had wanted all of her, immediately—that he forgot about all the other fun to be had. She put the condom over his dick, and slowly sank down on him. They both sighed when they were reunited like this. Not even thirty minutes ago when it happened the first time, but already they seemed so much more familiar. So much more connected. The palm of her hands were flat on his chest, forcing him down on the bed with her weight, while she worked him hard with her tight grip. Pulling out. Sinking down. Weevil was digging his nails into her ass and biting his lip, trying not to let out a string of groans. Breathing hard. Her heat was searing in the best possible way. 

“Not so easy now, huh.” Veronica sucked on his bottom lip, and he grunted. “When it feels this good?” 

“ _Hmm_.” He thrusted his hips upward at the reminder. “You feel fucking good.” 

“I’d like it more if you touch me, I guess,” Veronica said with a mocking voice, elevated and out of breath. 

He laughed, taking the blow. “Ok, don’t bust my chops, mami. I’ll touch you however you want me to. Just keep doing that,” Weevil said and grabbed her ass tightly to hold on to her as he sat up right. The change in position allowed him deeper access, drowning him in pleasure, and made him choke on a sob while she cried out. Embarrassing. He was so damn embarrassing. 

“Mami?” Veronica asked, rolling on top of him languidly now that he had restricted her movement. 

“You don’t like it?” 

“No, I do.” She brushed her lips over his. “It’s different.” 

Weevil deepened the kiss, then batted his lashes as he looked at her. “Well, I’m something different, _mami_.” He supported her in his arm and used his other hand to set a drawn-out pace for her. One that wouldn’t make him come too quick, one that would let him enjoy everything she offered for as long as possible. She was something different too, and he wasn’t ready to stop appreciating her. Slow kisses, gentle nibs and long licks. He moved her sticky hair aside, and tried to keep his heavy lids open, tried to show his admiration when their eyes connected. She was breathing hard, her lips parted, pink and bruised. Blue eyes that stared back at him in a way he would never have thought possible. Full of desire. For him. Her slender figure rolled along the starting cadence of a slow song from the backyard, and Weevil glided his fingers down her clammy skin, all the way down to her nub. To linger. To persuade. To give her more to be satisfied with. Her eyes closed in concentration, the way it did when his face was between her legs, and he knew he was on the right path. 

“Oh, _ahhh_ , Weevil. I think I’m going to come.” Veronica murmured when the slow song came to an end. “Don’t stop.” 

“Mhmm… me. too.” Weevil could barely talk. “Me too.” Soft, slow sex carried with it a different kind of passion. One that rendered him almost speechless. Every inch of his exhausted body was overflowing with her searing heat, she reached him everywhere. He put more pressure on his fingers and felt her squeezing his dick hard, convulsing around him, forcing him to the end of the line. Veronica let out the sweetest cry, and he bit his lip. His thighs tightened, the pulsation of his dick taking over all his senses. God, _fuck_ , he was going to come ag— Fuck. 

Once he opened his eyes, and the world settled down again, he found Veronica puffing and panting in his arm, trying to come to grips just like him. So… she had come too, right? Although his heart was beating on the double, he tried to look for the signs. A lazy smile appeared on Veronica’s face, and she glanced his way with eyes that were hooded beneath her heavy lids. 

“Did you like it better this time?” Weevil asked her when she held his head and kissed him.

“Yeah, it was… intense. Can’t believe I came twice.” 

Weevil embraced her tightly, not leaving much room for anything. “I’m taking the credit for that.” Veronica laughed, high-pitched and relaxed, then pressed another kiss to his lips. Another new side to her. One where she was carefree and satiated. “Hmm, your body fits perfectly with mine.” Weevil gushed, then deepened their kiss. “And those rolls. I’m getting hard just thinking about it again.” 

She laughed again, then pushed him back slightly. “What about the dry ice?” 

“I couldn’t care less.” 

“But your aunt?” 

Weevil shrugged. “Can ask someone else.” 

“Won’t they know—“ Veronica started, but he quieted the thought with a gentle peck. 

The lights were on in his room. If his grandmother wanted to know where he was, then she’d soon discover he was still here. If she didn’t know already. But he didn’t care. Not in this moment. He was just hoping his grandmother wouldn’t meddle by coming up. Nothing good would come from it. She didn’t go so far to discourage him from having sex, but she sure as hell didn’t allow it in her house. And her word was law. “Why do _you_ care?” 

“I…” Veronica searched for words, that big brain of hers thinking hard. “You’re really close with your family. I want them to keep liking me.” 

“And that’s exactly why they will.” Weevil couldn’t help but smile over her little confession. It meant he wouldn’t need another setting. No high school or college. They found reasons to keep having her come to his backyard. “But I’m not ready yet to go downstairs and share you with them again.” 

“What if your sister needs you?” 

“She’ll know how to find me.” Weevil didn’t want to hear it anymore. “Now can I please make love to you again?” 

“Love?” Veronica tilted her hair.

“Sex.” Weevil insisted immediately. And just like that he had embarrassed himself yet again. Being around her in compromising positions did not work out in his benefit. Not for his ego, at least. 

Veronica grinned, the blue of her eyes shining brightly. “ _Smooth_ recovery.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are appreciated.  
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://existentialmalaises.tumblr.com/).


End file.
